


One Lucky Girl

by deadballerinas



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Wilbur - Fandom, Wilbur Soot - Fandom
Genre: Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Female Reader, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Format: Streaming, Minecraft, Online Dating, POV First Person, Reader is a streamer, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, fem reader - Freeform, love or host
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadballerinas/pseuds/deadballerinas
Summary: You've been asked to have your own "Love or Host" episode!  Little do you know, one of the contestants is about to change your life forever.FemReader x WilburSoot(No smut since Wilbur has stated that he's not comfortable with that)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Fem Reader, Wilbur Soot/Female Reader, Wilbur Soot/Reader, Wilbur Soot/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic on this site lol. I wrote this with she/her pronouns but if there's enough demand for it I'll make a gender neutral or a he/him version! ConCrit is greatly appreciated! Also there will be NO smut in this fic because I want to be respectful of Wilbur.

_Alright, let’s do this._ I went into my StreamLabs and switched from my “Starting Soon” scene to my “Live” scene. 10,000 viewers were anticipating the start of my stream, waiting for me to begin. And thus, my face dissolved onto the screen.

I had a party horn in my mouth and I very aggressively blew into it, causing a loud, shrill sound to nearly peak my microphone. “Chat! Welcome to today’s very special stream!” My grin reached from ear-to-ear as I saw my chat become filled with lovely messages.

**emilywastaken:** BIRTHDAY POG

 **serendipitiee:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY (Y/N)!!!

 **Avalon_8:** birthday stream pog!

 **Cory_LIVE1:** happy birthday (y/n) : )

 **Johnson57:** fellas she’s finally 18 you know what that means

 **hAmZiLLa:** permission to simp ma’am?

“So,” I began, reaching my arms out to the side, “some of you may have noticed that the background for today’s stream is a bit different.” Prior to the stream, I decorated the room with extravagant streamers, balloons, and a big “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” banner. “And that is because, as most of you seem to know, it is my birthday!” I put the party horn back into my mouth and gave it another blow. “I am officially eighteen!” I shouted. My viewers began to bombard me with bits and celebratory emotes. And in this very moment, I felt so loved.

It’s so strange. It hasn’t even been that long since I began streaming and I’ve already managed to obtain such a large, loving fanbase. All those hours of streaming and putting hard work into growing my channel was really worth it. My brain was flooded with emotions as I looked at my chat being so supportive of me. I know that every streamer tells their viewers that they love them, but I truly mean it. My viewers mean the world to me.

“Thank you all so much for the birthday wishes,” I held my hands to my heart, “you guys have no idea how much it means to me. Being able to talk to all of you and stream to all of you is honestly the best birthday gift I could ask for. I love each and every single one of you.” The chat was flooded with hearts and messages telling me that they love me too. “Alright, enough of the sappy shit. Let’s read some donos.” I told my chat. I went into the donations tab and looked at the messages my donators were sending me.

“Polkadot_Princess asks ‘What is the first thing that you want to do now that you’re 18?’ Well, polkadot princess, the first thing that I did the minute I turned 18 was make a Tinder account!” I laughed as I told this to my viewers.

**Treeko1956:** LMAO HAHAHA

 **asdfghjkl:** AJHDUAOFNSKJDF

 **Yakult123:** (y/n) just do love or host LOL

“Alright, next donation! KandeeLand says ‘Happy birthday (y/n)! I love you so much and I hope you have an amazing birthday. You’re an amazing person and we all love you!’,” I held a hand to my mouth, “You guys are so sweet!” I made a heart with my hands and blew a kiss at my webcam. I scrolled through the donations, looking for more interesting messages to read. A few of the donations were asking if I would be doing a “Love or Host”, which I’m assuming is because of the Tinder comment that I made. Plus, my chat has heard me complain about my shitty love life quite a few times before. Speaking of chat, I glanced over at my chat and noticed quite a few messages asking about doing a “Love or Host” there as well. At this point, there were about 15,000 viewers on the stream.

“Guys why are you all asking me about doing ‘Love or Host’? As much as I would love to be on ‘Love or Host’ I’m not sure if Austin would be interested in having me on his show! But hopefully in the future!” I explained to my viewers.

**xxmelmelxx:** dw (y/n) we got this

 **asdfghjkl:** LMAO YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’VE JUST DONE

 **TaliaLevine:** guys yk what to do

 **emilywastaken:** TWITTER STANS IT IS OUR TIME TO SHINE

Next thing I know, my twitter starts going crazy with mentions. Thousands of tweets asking AustinShow to let me do a ‘Love or Host’ were being posted. “Oh my god, guys you are too much!” I giggled as my viewers continued to beg Austin to let me on his show. Lo and behold, about 10 minutes later, Austin DM’d me.

**AustinOnTwitter:** Holy shit (y/n) your fans are crazy

 **AustinOnTwitter:** Anyways, would you actually be interested in doing a love or host?

Holy shit. I can’t believe that this is actually happening.

**(y/u/n):** yes i would love to! : )

 **AustinOnTwitter:** Alright. Send me your discord so we can talk. When are you gonna be finishing your stream?

 **(y/u/n):** (y/d/n)

 **(y/u/n):** and i’ll be done in about 4 hours

Of course I couldn’t tell my viewers that I was gonna be on “Love or Host” right now or they would go insane. But once I confirm all the details with Austin then I’ll definitely tell them. I can’t wait.

“Alright guys, so let’s get back to the stream!” And so, I got to work and began my stream as usual.


	2. Planning the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Austin plan your 'Love or Host' episode together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT I PROMISE A FULL-LENGTH CHAPTER IS COMING EITHER LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW  
> I wish I could have made it longer but I feel like if I made the chapter any longer it would have been unnecessarily dragged out ya know? But I'm already working on the next chapter and it's gonna be a long one! : )

*ba-ding ba-ding*

The Discord ringtone rang through my headphones.  _ Oh, it’s Austin!  _ I was exhausted from my long stream but I instantly perked up when I saw that Austin was calling me

“Hey Austin!” I cheerfully exclaimed.

“Hey (y/n)! What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just ended my stream not too long ago.”

“Yeah, I was watching!” Austin chuckled as he told me this. “Awesome stream, by the way.”

“Aww, thank you! It really means a lot.” I was flattered. I can’t believe that  _ the  _ AustinShow watched my stream.

“Well anyways, let’s get down to business. So, when would you be free to do a ‘Love or Host’?”

“I’m free on Saturday nights!”

“Alright, so how about we do two Saturdays from now? That should be plenty of time for contestants to apply.”

“That sounds great! I can’t wait!”

“Alrighty, we’re all set then. Just send me a picture of you that I can use for the thumbnail and for the announcement post on Twitter.”

“Got it. And thank you so much for having me on your show! You have no idea how much this means to me!”

“It’s a pleasure to have you. Oh, and happy birthday!”

And with that, we ended the call. The first thing that I did was go on Twitter to make a vague announcement.

**(y/n)** @y/u/n •

Something special coming soon… stay tuned ; )

**238** Retweets  **255** Quote Tweets  **4,765** Likes

And then, this happened:

**Austin** ✓ @AustinOnTwitter •

LOVE OR HOST FT @y/u/n

SATURDAY (*insert date about 2 weeks after your birthday*) 4PM EST

IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN #LoveOrHost Apply to the form or DM @GetOnAustinShow (18+)

[ https://forms.gle/e1cJZ1rprYMvmjKg7 ](https://forms.gle/e1cJZ1rprYMvmjKg7)

**422** Retweets  **307** Quote Tweets  **50.7K** Likes

My followers went crazy! My phone was instantly blowing up with notifications the instant that Austin posted that. This whole thing feels surreal; I still can’t believe that I’m actually gonna be on ‘Love or Host’. I wonder who’s gonna apply?


End file.
